Watcher (elemental)
:This article is about a fusion of two elementals. For other uses, see Watcher. The Watcher, is a forced fusion of an earth and a water elemental caused by the magic of the Syndicate. The fused elemental was imprisoned in the Syndicate Temple to watch over the dormant elven prophet Zeranafska. After Zeranafska was freed, the Watcher was released as well but had been driven mad by the forced fusion of two elementals into one so it gave chase to the Fellowship of Alent and Zeranafska. The fellowship managed to flee from the Watcher, and in return the fused elemental sank the eastern part of the Grand Eastern Isle that had once been called Khrima. Biography Early Years At some point in time, based on the text written by the Keepers, a secret and renegade order of elves calling themselves the Syndicate managed to trap a water and an earth elemental and fuse them together with the combination of multiple schools of magic into one being they began calling the Watcher. The Watcher was tasked with guarding Zeranafska, the last of the elves' order, while the rest of the Syndicate sacrificed themselves to pour their collective knowledge into her and power up the mysterious Cintamani stone whose powers kept the elemental trapped within the Syndicate Temple deep in Khrima Island in Aison. The Cataclysm hitting Aison made little difference to the Watcher who remained within the temple looking after Zeranafska until her eventual awakening. Godslayer Era The Watcher ensnared adventurers, who had entered the hidden temple to loot it, in its vines and killed them, after which it fed on their life essence. By the time the Fellowship of Alent found its way to the temple, awakened and freed Zeranafska and retrieved the Cintamani stone, however, the Watcher was also released as its fate was bound to Zeranafska. The fused elemental, both joyful and angry now that it was free, gave chase to the fellowship who fled with Zeranafska and the stone. The chase resulted in the Sinking of Khrima, or one third of the Grand Eastern Isle, before the elemental let the fellowship go and dove into the sea. Aliases and Nicknames ; Watcher : What the fused elemental was called by the Syndicate, and the title which the being adopted over centuries of imprisonment. Appearance A mix of an earth and water elemental, covered in vines held together by strange magic. It is a towering giant of a beast. Personality and Traits Mad, vengeful. Powers and Abilities The Watcher was a fusion of a water and earth elemental which possessed the strengths and weaknesses of both. It was capable of using the branches of trees and vines to entrap foes and could use its powers over land and sea to sink parts of the island it was on. As far as records show, it was probably the first ever fusion of two elementals into one being, but this fusion also made the being highly unstable after its release. Relationships Zeranafska The Watcher was assigned as both a guardian and a jailor to Zeranafska, the last remaining member of the Syndicate. It did its duty until Zeranafska's release and even spoke in prophetic utterances through her. After it no longer had to take care of Zeranafska, it chose to openly chase her and the fellowship who had freed her, wishing to cause destruction to all in its path. However, it ultimately chose to merely sink one third of the Great Eastern Isle instead and vanished into the sea, leaving Zeranafska in the care of the fellowship. See also *Cintamani *Elemental *Khrima *Sinking of Khrima *Syndicate *Zeranafska Category:Elementals Category:High Plane Category:Syndicate Category:Third Age